customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 52
welcome to the 52nd yes 52ND! Ninja Warrior Tournament all of the obstacles were in Australian Ninja Warrior 2s Grand Final only a few modifications to it! the time limit is set very high but the obstacles are tough especially becuase no Aussie got past Stage 2 or ever got past Stage 2 in the 2 tournaments the Aussies have had so far because of the high time limit you might see some record breaking Especially with the Stage 1 and 2 records held by Sayaka Asami and Ayako Inada also the record has been beaten for most clears in Stage 1 ever our record was 42 but then SASUKE Generation had a whopping 60 clears out of the original 100 and SASUKE Legacy Shadic Creation had 46 clears out of 100 so Ninjas Are aiming to beat the 60 mark in this the 52nd tournament also the hosts for each country competing are not mixed with the japanese or not being there at all tournaments that didnt say the commentators on them were Commentated in Japanese by Keisuke Hatsuta and in England by Jim North for the 1st time since i think Ninja Warrior 36 there is less than 10 obstacles in Stage 1 Stage 1 210 seconds 1 quad steps the quadruple steps on Australian Ninja Warrior 2 2 silk slider 3 broken bridge 4 ring jump the American version 5 I-beam gap Australian version 6 warped wall 7 double rumbling dice the rumbling dice on Australian Ninja Warrior 2 and in American Ninja Warrior 50k in Stage 3 8 flying squirrel to cargo net Australian Version with the platform and the pole dismount 9 spider climb with a water tank thus having the spider climb instead of the chimney climb Competitors 1 Yuuya Fukuda 9. spider climb 2 Mystera 5. I-beam gap 3 Shinji Maggy 4. ring jump 4 Nocchi 5. I-beam gap 5 Tsuyoshi Aoki 5. I-beam gap 6 Miyu Soya 7. double rumbling dice 7 Takuma Oyamada 7. double rumbling dice 8 Tomoko Hagiwara 4. ring jump 9 Ramon Willams 4. ring jump 10 Dega Benson 2. silk slider. failed to generate momentum and slipped into the water after many attempts to get onto the platform 11 Tai Takizawa CLEAR 127.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 1 time ever until Kouji Hashimotos run beating Ayako Inadas record of 112.6 seconds left 12 Yasuhiko Saito 2. silk slider 13 Yoshihiro Kamiyama 4. ring jump 14 Tomohiro Hosoe 5. I-beam gap 15 Masashi Sato 4. ring jump 16 Miko Abe 4. ring jump 17 Morgan Foster CLEAR 126.0 seconds left 18 Yakan Nabe 4. ring jump 19 Eriko Sato CLEAR 36.0 seconds left. struggled with warped wall and double rumbling dice but still made the cut for Stage 2 20 Mark 4. ring jump 21 Hiroyuki Fukunaka 3. broken bridge 22 Yasuhiro Ueyama 4. ring jump 23 Ayako Hamada 7. double rumbling dice 24 Shieghisa Fukunaka 8. flying squirrel to cargo net 25 Michelle Warnky CLEAR 43.0 seconds left 26 Jesse Labreck 7. double rumbling dice 27 Allyssa Beird 9. spider climb 28 Rachael Goldstein 5. I-beam gap 29 Sam Goodall CLEAR 44.1 seconds left 30 Ben Polson 7. double rumbling dice 31 Tomoko Funai 7. double rumbling dice 32 Im Mih Jyon 4. ring jump 33 Aoi Hanashima 4. ring jump 34 Mari Tanikawa 5. I-beam gap 35 Narumi Kitagawa 7. double rumbling dice 36 Sachiyo Yamada 7. double rumbling dice 37 Tatsuya Yamamoto 8. flying squirrel to cargo net 38 Toshihiro Takeda 5. I-beam gap 39 Akira Omori 7. double rumbling dice 40 Hoshan 4. ring jump 41 Masato Maruyama 4. ring jump 42 Satoi Takahiro 4. ring jump 43 Shuji Yamanaka 8. flying squirrel to cargo net 44 Tan Su Wei 5. I-beam gap 45 Yusuke Fujiki 8. flying squirrel to cargo net 46 Mongol 8. flying squirrel to cargo net 47 Noboharu Oono 7. double rumbling dice 48 Satoru Toyoshima 5. I-beam cross 49 Arine Uge 4. ring jump 50 Hiroshi Tanahashi 8. flying squirrel to cargo net 51 Naoya Oshiro 9. spider climb 52 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 129.3 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time ever until Mathis Owhadis run 53 Naoya Tajima CLEAR 114.5 seconds left 54 Yoshiki Ito CLEAR 113.0 seconds left 55 Seiki Takasu 8. flying squirrel to cargo net 56 Chika Ishiwata CLEAR 107.6 seconds left 57 Hong Kong CLEAR 15.6 seconds left 58 Miss Sullivan CLEAR 103.0 seconds left 59 Toshio Sakata 1. quad steps 60 Yastaka Tashiro CLEAR 99.6 seconds left 61 Akifumi Hiraoka CLEAR 96.0 seconds left 62 Takafumi Inomoto 2. silk slider 63 Antonio Koinoki 8. flying squirrel to cargo net 64 DEKKACHAN 8. flying squirrel to cargo net 65 Kiyoshi Hashimoto 8. flying squirrel to cargo net 66 Akira Hayashida 7. double rumbling dice 67 Shingo Yamamoto 5. I-beam gap 68 Ken Hasegawa 4. ring jump 69 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 101.0 seconds left 70 Bryson Klein CLEAR 100.0 seconds left 71 Donny Clark Kelly 3. broken bridge 72 Makoto Nagano 4. ring jump 73 Ragivaru Anastase 4. ring jump 74 Jordan Jovtchev CLEAR 65.0 seconds left 75 Travis Allen Schroeder CLEAR 89.4 seconds left 76 Rie Komiya CLEAR 77.1 seconds left 77 Wataru Mori 4. ring jump 78 Toshihiro Takeda 8. flying squirrel to cargo net 79 Ryota Miyazawa 8. flying squirrel to cargo net 80 TERU CLEAR 89.4 seconds left 81 Masami Yusa CLEAR 98.0 seconds left 82 Waka Ayakura CLEAR 95.4 seconds left 83 Kacy Catanzaro CLEAR 89.4 seconds left 84 Jessie Graff CLEAR 89.9 seconds left 85 Meagan Martin CLEAR 86.0 seconds left 86 Brent Steffensen CLEAR 96.9 seconds left 87 Neil Craver 2. silk slider 88 Mathis Owhadi CLEAR 141.8 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time ever until Drew Dreschels run 89 Daniel Gil CLEAR 108.7 seconds left 90 Jake Murray CLEAR 98.0 seconds left 91 Austin Gray 6. warped wall. ran out of bounds 92 Isaac Caldiero CLEAR 92.0 seconds left 93 Geoff Britten 7. double rumbling dice 94 Kenji Takahashi CLEAR 88.0 seconds left 95 Tomohiro Kawaguchi CLEAR 136.0 seconds left 96 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 116.8 seconds left 97 Kazuma Asa CLEAR 97.8 seconds left 98 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 145.8 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time ever. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament 99 Hitoshi Kanno CLEAR 98.0 seconds left 100 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 129.0 seconds left 100 attempts 36 clears Stage 2 165 seconds 1 pole grasper poles and the 1st one has a zipline version in Stage 1 2 bar hop version 3 jumping spider the spider jump on Australian Ninja Warrior 2 and American version 4 wingnuts the wing nuts on Australian Ninja Warrior 2 version 5 rail runner 6 salmon ladder rungs 7 unstable bridge 8 wall lift 40k 50k Competitors 11 Tai Takizawa 3. jumping spider 17 Morgan Foster 2. bar hop 19 Eriko Sato 3. jumping spider 25 Michelle Warnky 3. jumping spider 29 Sam Goodall 4. wingnuts 52 Kouji Hashimoto CLEAR 27.8 seconds left 53 Naoya Tajima CLEAR 25.6 seconds left 54 Yoshiki Ito 6. salmon ladder. fell on 7th rung 56 Chika Ishiwata 2. bar hop. derailed the bar after trying to dismount to the landing platform 57 Hong Kong 1. pole grasper 58 Miss Sullivan 7. unstable bridge 60 Yastaka Tashiro 7. unstable bridge 61 Akifumi Hiraoka 5. rail runner 69 Hiroyo Shimada CLEAR 102.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 2 time ever until Yusuke Morimotos run 70 Bryson Klein CLEAR 27.9 seconds left 74 Jordan Jovtchev 5. rail runner 75 Travis Allen Schroeder 4. wingnuts 76 Rie Komiya CLEAR 35.0 seconds left 80 TERU 3. jumping spider 81 Masami Yusa 3. jumping spider. failed spider walk portion 82 Waka Ayakura CLEAR 36.0 seconds left 83 Kacy Catanzaro CLEAR 29.1 seconds left 84 Jessie Graff 1. pole grasper 85 Meagan Martin CLEAR 26.0 seconds left 86 Brent Steffensen CLEAR 80.0 seconds left 88 Mathis Owhadi CLEAR 68.6 seconds left 89 Daniel Gil 5. rail runner 90 Jake Murray CLEAR 100.6 seconds left 92 Isaac Caldiero 5. rail runner 94 Kenji Takahashi 6. salmon ladder. fell on 5th rung 95 Tomohiro Kawaguchi CLEAR 18.0 seconds left 96 Yusuke Morimoto CLEAR 102.1 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time ever until Sayaka Asamis run by a margin of just 0.1 seconds 97 Kazuma Asa CLEAR 98.0 seconds left 98 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 99.6 seconds left 99 Hitoshi Kanno CLEAR 97.6 seconds left 100 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 108.9 seconds left. Fastest Stage 2 time ever. Fastest Stage 2 time of the tournament 36 attempts 17 clears Stage 3 160 seconds 1 curved body prop the body prop on Australian Ninja Warrior 2 2 hang climbing called the ascending climb the hang climb on Australian Ninja Warrior 2 and American Ninja Warrior 3 crazy cliffhanger Ninja Warrior 7 version 4 iron maiden version 5 floating boards 25 version 6 flying bar cradles Competitors 52 Kouji Hashimoto 1. curved body prop 53 Naoya Tajima 3. crazy cliffhanger 69 Hiroyo Shimada 1. curved body prop 70 Bryson Klein 3. crazy cliffhanger 76 Rie Komiya 6. flying bar. fell on 2nd cradle 82 Waka Ayakura 2. hang climbing 83 Kacy Catanzaro 3. crazy cliffhanger 85 Meagan Martin 3. crazy cliffhanger 86 Brent Steffensen 1. curved body prop 88 Mathis Owhadi 2. hang climbing 90 Jake Murray 5. floating boards 95 Tomohiro Kawaguchi CLEAR 113.0 seconds left. Fastest Stage 3 time of the tournament 96 Yusuke Morimoto 3. crazy cliffhanger 97 Kazuma Asa 6. flying bar. fell on 3rd cradle 98 Drew Dreschel CLEAR 97.6 seconds left 99 Hitoshi Kanno 3. crazy cliffhanger 100 Sayaka Asami CLEAR 108.0 seconds left 17 attempts 3 clears Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:22m 30 seconds 1 rope climb 22m Competitors 95 Tomohiro Kawaguchi KANZENSEIHA 1.0 seconds left 98 Drew Dreschel KANZENSEIHA 4.0 seconds left 100 Sayaka Asami KANZENSEIHA 11.0 seconds left. Fastest Kanzenseiha of the tournament 3 attempts 3 kanzenseihas Best Performance:Sayaka Asami